Irrevocably Falling
by Kt luvs
Summary: All human! Bella finally meets a guy she can see a future with. But, when her past continues to haunt her, will she finally be able to forget and move on? Terrible summary but please read! E


**Ok…so this is my first ever attempt at a Twilight fanfic but I absolutely loved the movie and the books and everyone's fanfics about it. they're all amazing! **

**All human. Edward/ Bella**

**Disclaimer- Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**Irrevocably Falling **

She looked a picture of perfection; as usual. But, no hostility. Not today. It's her big day…she deserves this. She's been planning her dream wedding for months and now that it's here, I'm not about to ruin it by once again being the bridesmaid…and _never_ the bride.

"Bella? You need to put your dress on."

My eyes widen as I glance to my left. Alice is smirking at me; already dressed in the deep purple gown. I nod and run into the bathroom with my own. I slide the dress up my hips and wince as the material grazes against the slightly scabbing slit on my hip. Memories burn at the back of my head as I shudder to control my emotions. Not today Bella.

"Bella! Come on!" Rosalie's stressing voice.

"Coming!"

I don't even look like Bella anymore. What with my hair pinned up and curled on top of my head, the makeup that makes the usually huge bags under my eyes completely disappear and the dress that seems to cling to my body like a second skin. Dare I say I look…pretty?

"Bella!"

The door swings open revealing an extremely flustered Rosalie. "Sorry." I mumble rushing past her to grab my flowers. I turn and Alice's, Angela's, Esme's and Rosalie's eyes are all on me, their mouths agape. I instantly pale. Was I hallucinating when I thought I looked pretty?

"I look that terrible?" I ask deflated.

"What? No! No!" Rosalie pushes past Alice to pull me into a tight embrace. "Oh Bella, when will you see what we see?" Alice places her small hand on my arm and turns me to face the floor length mirror. Rose moves behind me, placing her chin on my shoulder and her soft, delicate hands on my forearms. Alice grips my hand beside me.

"When will you see the truth?" Alice whispers. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Angela and Esme have moved further away; letting my best friends and I be alone. "When will you see that you my dear Bella are insanely beautiful?"

"Too beautiful to behold?" Rose adds in swishing my hair gently over a shoulder. I shake my head.

"This is your day…"

"And I need my best friend to smile that lovely smile." She grins and winks at me as against my wishes my lips twitch into a smile.

"Let's get you to Emmett."

"I'm getting married!" Rosalie suddenly screeched.

…

"Another one gone."

"Oh Bella…stop being all moody!"

"Alice…Angela's married, you're married and now Rose is. And yet, I haven't got anyone…had anyone in my life for ages. Well, except…" I stop myself. Not today. I glance at the dance floor where Emmett was gracefully twirling Rose around the floor. Amazing how someone as large as Emmett could be graceful.

"You'll find someone Bella. Keep your options open!" Alice giggled as Jasper made his way over.

"Bella," he nodded in my direction; showing his dazzling smile. "Mind if I steal my wife?" I nod distantly and barely notice Alice dance off.

If I were Rose or Alice life would be so much easier. They were out worldly stunning. Skin so smooth and pale, bright, glistening eyes and body's to die for. They were complete opposites. Alice was petite with dark spiky hair and dark eyes whereas, Rosalie was the luscious tall blonde with the cascading hair and baby blue eyes. No one could beat them in beauty.

"Excuse me miss?" I shake myself out of my slightly depressing thoughts and look to my left where the voice had spoken. My heart stops and my breathing becomes fast and deep. Is it possible to see an Angel right before your eyes? The Angel clears his throat and nervously places his hand on the back of his neck. "Umm miss?"

I shake my head…I must be dreaming. People that look like…_him_ do not exist. It looked like God himself had carved him out of the most gorgeous stone. His eyes a bright gleaming green, his hair a dishevelled auburn and

from the looks of his perfectly cut suit a body to die for.

"Yes?" The whisper escapes my lips before I even realise. A dazzling smile graces his lips as he holds his pale but soft looking hand towards me.

"Would you care to dance?" The velvet voice asks. My mouth opens and I blush as I realise he's made me mute. I nod my head gently and the dazzling smile grows. Slowly, I place my hand in his and he pulls me lightly to my feet before leading the way towards the dance floor. He drops my hand and wraps his arm around my waist as I slowly and shakingly wrap mine around his neck; stepping onto my tip toes to reach his height. I barely move my feet afraid of being 'clumsy Bella' and making a complete fool of myself as I usually would. Their was something about him; the way his arms held me…it made me feel completely safe and as fairytale as it sounds, I swear I felt sparks as his cold skin touched mine.

"I'm Edward by the way," he says in his soft voice. I look up and almost gasp as my boring brown eyes lock on his glistening green.

"Bella," I whisper, finally able to speak in this Angel's presence.

"Beautiful name for an outstandingly beautiful girl." He whispered placing his cheek against mine. I was almost certain he could feel the heat burning from my face but, he didn't seem to mind, he only appeared to smirk as his embrace around me tightened. "And tell me Bella, why are you sitting alone? Surely, your boyfriend is here?" he asks pulling away so he could face me.

A smile crosses my lips as I let a giggle escape my throat. His forehead creases together in confusion. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"And why Bella, is that a funny matter?" A sudden swarm of butterflies erupt in my stomach as his voice speaks my name again. Once more, a blush covers my cheeks.

"Sorry," I mumble turning away from the shining eyes. "It just sounded like one of those cheesy pick up lines."

A low chuckle escapes his lips. "It did. I apologise, I wasn't trying to cheesily pick you up." I keep my eyes on our feet as he speaks. Surprisingly enough, a sudden surge of unhappiness fills me at his words. As clichéd as it is; and slightly idiotic having just met him, I wanted him to flirt with me.

"That's ok." I mumble stumbling slightly. I shake my head, no use wallowing in self pity. "How do you know Rose and Emmett?" I ask finally looking back at him.

"I actually have known Emmett since high school, and lived with him through college." he stated.

"So you're how old?" I asked intrigued as to why Emmett had never mentioned him.

"23…well, 24 soon." He laughed; something that caused my heart to soar. "Yourself?"

"20." I stated. He nodded and suddenly spun us in a circle. Giggling I unconsciously tightened my arms around his neck; moving my body closer to his.

"And what do you do Bella?" The butterflies swelled again but I tried to breathe as naturally as I could.

"I'm a literature student and work in a café near campus." I smile at him. "You?"

"Well, in college I did a medical degree and I'm now working at the hospital; in the children's ward."

I could have melted then and there. There was something about the way he was talking that made me realise just how much his job meant to him.

"That's amazing." I gush, boldly placing my head against his chest as yet another song came on.

"Thank you."

A non awkward silence overcame us as we continued to dance. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and Alice dancing together as close as possible with each other as they spoke in whispers. Next to them Emmett and the new Mrs Rosalie Hale were gracefully dancing too.

"Bella?"

"Hmm," I mumble completely content with dancing with this relatively unknown Angel.

"I'm going to ask for your number now." I pull my head away from his chest and smile shyly at him.

Before I can answer Alice suddenly pulls me away from Edward's grasp.

"Alice!" I hiss, glancing an apologetic smile behind me at Edward.

"Sorry," she whispers back. "But Jasper told me to tell you…" She looked nervous and she trailed off glancing cautiously around her.

"What Alice?" I ask a sudden panic in my voice.

"_He's _here."

My eyes widen and my usually pale face goes a dreary ghost white. I frantically look about me before my eyes land on a tall figure at the door. He grins at me and winks. I gulp as my eyes lower from his to my hip as tears suddenly build at the backs of my eyes.

I jump as arms suddenly come in contact with my skin. "Bella? What's wrong?" I turn and Edward's gorgeous face is staring back at me.

"I have to go…"

"Ok…here let me give you my number." He said reaching into his pocket.

"No!" I shout. Guests of Rose and Emmett turn to us to watch my scene. I ignore them and suddenly I notice not only Alice is by my side, but Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are surrounding me too. Edward's face drops of all emotion.

"But…I thought…" he mumbled.

"I have to go…" The tears were falling now and my chest was crippling in pain. "I'm sorry." I whisper reaching forward and attaching my lips to his cheek. Sparks flew everywhere and I wanted more than anything to stay with him, to really get to know him but, I _needed _to get out of here.

"Bye…" I heard him whisper as Alice's hand led me towards the door. we rushed through it and passed the person who caused me to leave the Angel.

"I can't continue living like this!" I wailed as I fell to the floor in the elevator of the hotel. "He's ruining my life."

And he was. I thought I had it in control. I thought I was slowly getting over everything bad that had happened in my life. I guess I was wrong…

**Hmm…**

**Ok, so first Twilight attempt and I want it slightly different. I know the whole Bella/Edward having problems to solve thing has been done before but, hopefully this will be different. **

**Tell me what you think, give me ideas and what not. **

**R&R**


End file.
